Noel Kahn (Book Character)
Noel Kahn is Aria Montgomery's boyfriend and longtime crush Physical Appearance Noel is described as being hot and athletic resulting in many girls having a crush on him, even eccentric Aria Montgomery. He is said to have wavy black hair and Aria notes that he's perfectly shave (doesn't have even a milimeter of stubble). His eye color is always changing (most likely due to Sara Shepard forgetting) and is green in Heartless, blue in Wanted and brown in Twisted. Biography Noel Kahn's family is extremely wealthy. In fact, it appears that the Kahns just might be the wealthiest family in Rosewood. He lives in a vast red brick mansion with many acres of open land, a horse farm, a duck pond, and woods that surround the whole property. It is unknown what his parents do, but it is hinted that his father travels often and might be involved in archaeology or history, as their mansion is filled with old artifacts from countries such as Egypt. Noel is on the lacrosse team with Aria's younger brother Mike. Noel is the object of Aria's affection before "Alison's" disappearance, although she never acts on her feelings. When Aria comes back, Noel flirts with her and attempts to talk to her. Noel tries to get together with Aria, but she declines, as her affections are already set sight on their AP English teacher Ezra Fitz. Over the course of the first book Aria uses Noel to make Ezra jealous. In "Heartless", Aria begins to think that Alison's ghost is trying to tell her something. She goes to a psychic's store where she finds Noel. Over the course of the book Aria's old feelings for Noel begin to resurface as she finds that Noel is not just a 'Typical Rosewood', and there is more to him then meets the eye. He even confesses to her that he saw his much older brother Jared kill himself when he was just a young kid. The young man was set to attend Cornell University and had the perfect life, so Noel still doesn't understand why he committed suicide. He's still quite traumatized by the event and visits psychics for that reason. They hook-up and decide to start dating. In the book, "Wanted," he is seen kissing Ali's twin sister "Courtney" at the Valentine's Day dance.What actually happened is that Courtney kissed him in order to get Aria to leave with her. Aria broke up with him, but he came to visit her in the hospital after her little sister was born. They reconcile after they straighten out what really happened at the dance. He asserts that he's always liked her, even in 7th grade. By "Twisted," Aria and Noel have been dating for a year. The previous summer they had vacationed together in Jamaica, then Iceland. However, with the Tabitha-thing in Aria's life and the return of A, Aria can hardly concentrate on Noel. By the end of the relationship's year, Noel tries to engage in sex, but Aria is not ready. Then, an attractive exchange student from Finland named Klaudia arrives, and Aria suddenly has competition. Klaudia is very touchy-feely with Noel, but when Aria shares her suspicions, Noel chocks it up to jealousy. Klaudia doesn't show Noel the same side she shows Aria, which includes her perfect control of English, her contempt for Aria, and her cruel intent to steal Noel from her. At the skiing resort, Aria tries to recapture Noel's attention by being the initiator in sex, but when Klaudia knowingly pounds on the hotel door, Noel gives in to Klaudia's impatience instead of his girlfriend. Then, Klaudia tries to push Aria off the ski lift, but Aria's instincts are quicker, landing Klaudia in the hospital. Noel is suspicious of Klaudia's fall and interrogates Aria. Noel decides to stay longer at the resort in order to stay with Klaudia at the hospital, but Aria has to go, and she takes the bus back to Rosewood alone. When Klaudia is alone with Aria, she reveals that she thinks she is about to have her way with him, and Aria feels defeated. Quotes Category:Characters Category:Book character Category:Rosewood Residents Category:Rosewood High School students Category:Males Category:Acquaintances of Aria Montgomery Category:Supporting Characters Category:Lacrosse Players Category:Athletes